Albus Potter and the Founder's Room
by cthendi
Summary: Hogwarts is getting weirder than usual. It's almost like someone is draining the magic out of the school. It seems to have fallen to Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and their friends to stop it and save their school before it falls in around them. Next Generation Scor M., Rose W., Albus P.
1. Chapter 1 (Elder Secrets)

Diagon Alley was full of people leading their children around, buying school supplies and getting ready for a new academic year. There were even a few muggle families walking around looking to buy supplies for their new witch and wizard children. Albus Severus Potter could always tell the muggle families and not just because they dressed differently, though more and more Wizards were adopting or integrating muggle fashion. No, it was because they always stood staring wide eyed at everything, from the floating signs to the oddly tilted buildings. Albus always enjoyed people watching on Diagon Alley this time of the year, and his seat on the bench in front of the Daily Prophet's main office was one of the best places to do it from.

Today was different though, today he was one of the throng of new students about to start their first year at Hogwarts. Well, he would be one of the throng if his mother, Ginny Potter, would finish with work, and take him shopping. His father, sister and brother would be coming later as his brother didn't have as much shopping to do as Albus did, because this was James' second year.

Albus and his mother were going to go to the shops that his brother didn't need to go to, and then meet up with the rest of his family for lunch followed by more shopping. But if his mother didn't hurry up they wouldn't have time to go anywhere before they had to meet up with the rest of the family. Where was she anyway she told him to meet her here a half hour ago, and when he asked the witch at the reception desk she had told Albus that his mother was in a very important meeting and couldn't be disturbed. Luckily for Albus just as he was about to go back in and ask the witch if there was any way he could get a message to his mother to tell her he was waiting, she appeared along with the ageing Barnabas Cuffe, Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet, and two professors from Hogwarts: the Headmaster Professor Flitwick and Nevil Longbottom.

"I thank you again for your discretion Barnabas," Professor Flitwick said in his high squeaky voice "We will keep you updated."

"Mrs. Potter," He said with a nod to Ginny.

"Ginny," said Nevil, and then both men disapperated in a swirl of robes. Ginny and her boss gave each other a worried look and then turned to go back into the office where they noticed Albus sitting.

"Oh Albus, I's so sorry," She said when she realized how long her son must have been sitting there. "I got caught up in something important and couldn't put it off."

"Discussing some important Quidditch scores? With the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Uncle Nevil?" Albus said skeptically, knowing his mother was the Lead Quidditch Correspondent.

"That is none of your concern young man," She said using her mom voice, so Albus new the subject was closed. But Mr. Cuffe just chuckled.

"Come see me when you graduate Hogwarts lad. I'll put you to work as a reporter," he said as he walked back into the Prophet Offices. Ginny Potter scowled at the old man's back, but then turned to her son.

"Let me get my bag and then we will go okay Accio Handbag," She said and then waved her wand above her head. Out of one of the upper floor windows, which must have belonged to his mother's office, sailed her hand bag.

"All right off we go," She said as she settled the strap on her shoulder "Where to first?"

"Let's do the boring stuff first to get it out of the way," Albus said excitedly. So with the prospect of new magical objects to play with, all thoughts of his mother's strange reaction flew right out of Albus' head. It wasn't until much later that he realized how important it was.

Loaded down with parcels filled with glass phials, a beginner potioneer's supply kit, a telescope, brass scales, and dragon hide gloves Albus and Ginny walked out of Magical Menagerie. Albus was carrying his new owl, a rare and beautiful black barn owl who Albus had already named Morrigan after the Celtic deity. He cooed to her and whispered that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as they walked down to the street to their last stop before lunch: Ollivanders.

The old shop was tall and thin like the wand boxes it contained. Outside the faded and peeling gold letters announced Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the dingy display window two wands sat on a scarlet cushion. As Albus pushed the door open he could smell the magic in the air which set him on edge filling him with energy, excitement and anticipation. Inside along the walls were rows upon rows of small thin boxes that ran from the floor to the ceiling. The only other thing in the room seemed to be one small stool that was situated in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Ginevra," said a very old looking man who walked in with cane and a severe limp. "It's lovely to see you again."

"And you Mr. Ollivander," Ginny said politely "I am here to get Albus here his first wand."

"Well boy," said the old wand maker "Have a seat let's get a look at you."

As the older man stared at him with his huge silver eyes Albus began to get nervous it was as if this man could see into his soul or something. Thankfully the man looked away and began measuring him with a tape measure. After taking many measurements including some between his nostrils for some reason the man walked over to the wall of wands.

"As you undoubtable know, Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard, and a wizard always gets the best results from their own wand. That is why this process is so important. Let's try this one first them," He said pulling down a box and placing the wand in Albus' hands.

"Cedar and dragon heartstrings 9 inches springy," He said with a grin. Albus took the wand and was about to swish it around a bit when the wand maker snatched it out of his hand. "No, not that one."

The next three wands were Walnut and unicorn hair, Ebony and Unicorn hair, and Cherry and dragon heartstrings and none of them where quite right. When waving the last wand all the boxes blew off the east wall of the shop, and it took ten minutes to coax them back up.

"Let's try this one then, Rowan and Phoenix Feather 10 inches pliable."

Albus waved the wand and while there was no major damage done to the shop, it didn't quite feel right either. Mr. Ollivander looked at the boy with a strange look on his face and then threw up his hands.

"It must be," he said in a resigned voice, "You are his son after all."

The man left the front room and brought back a black box with him, and hesitantly handed the wand to Albus. As soon as the wand touched his hand he knew it was right. A halo of light glowed around Albus' head and a beautiful stream of pearl colored light wafted from the end of the wand. He looked up and smiled, and his mother seeing his face clapped loudly.

"Elder and Phoenix feather 12 inches supple," said the wand maker slowly smirking wickedly at Ginny, who upon hearing this stopped clapping and grew thoughtful.

"Wait," Albus said sadly "Aren't wands made of Elder like, bad luck or something?"

"That is nonsense and superstition," said Mr. Ollivander dismissively, "They are simply a rare match. In my experience one who wields a wand of elder is marked for a special destiny. It is rarely a safe destiny but it is always important, and let none tell you any different."

"It is a lovely wand Albus," His mother said.

"Indeed it is," Said Mr. Ollivander shaking his head and began returning boxes to the wall "You and your father, and your unusual wand combinations. It's fascinating. His is Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches if I'm not mistaken. It does tend to be a hard wand to master, much as yours will be, however it is curious. . . "

"What is curious?" Albus asked.

"We had better go, love," his mother said with a hint of panic in her voice, and threw ten Galleons down on the counter, "Here is what we owe. . ."

"No," Albus said pulling away from his mother "What is curious?"

"Well," Mr. Ollivander said looking over his shoulder with a wicked glint in his silver eyes "the Holly and Phoenix Feather wand I sold him was not your father's only wand. He also had an Elder wand at one point."

"Indeed he did," Said Ginny giving the old man a look that Al could only describe as a warning "But that wand is long gone. Come along Al."

"But. . ." Al started to protest but his mother gave him the same warning look and towed him out of the store. She would answer no questions about when Al's father had had an elder wand, for as long as Al could remember his father had only ever used his Holly wand which he had told all of his children he had bought at eleven years old from Ollivanders.

For his mother though the conversation was over and she led Al through the busy streets until they arrived at the Bones' Bistro. They were late so as they walked through the door they saw Al's brother, James, his sister, Lilly, and his father, Harry waving at them from a small booth in the back. Lilly immediately cooed and reached for Morrigan who she fed little pieces if her toast.

"Hello Dear," Harry said kissing his wife. Then including Al he said, "How has your day been, then?"

"When did you have a wand made of elder?" asked Al suddenly as he was still angry that his mother refused to talk about it.

"What?" Harry said sounding genuinely confused.

"Al's new wand is Elder and Phoenix feather," Ginny explained, "Al was worried that it would be unlucky—"

"It totally is unlucky," James added as his mother was talking.

"James," Ginny warned before continuing "and Mr. Ollivander mentioned that you had once owned an Elder wand." She gave Harry a strange look as she said the word elder.

"Well yes, for a very short time I used an elder wand," Harry said with a flash of understanding. "It was during the Battle of Hogwarts actually. After the battle I fixed my first wand and that's the one I've used ever since."

"Oh," Al said "Well why was it such a big secret then?"

"Oh honey it's not a secret," Ginny said. "Not really."

"Mr. Ollivander wanted that wand for himself, but it belonged to someone else so I gave it back," Harry said.

"Oh," Albus said thinking. Mr. Ollivander was really creepy; so Albus could imagine that he would be obsessed with getting a certain wand for some kind of crazy collection.

The meal at the bistro was delicious, and afterwards the Potter family finished their shopping. They picked up new school robes and uniforms for both James and Albus, as James had already outgrown his from last year. While in the shop James kept throwing a Slytherin tie at Albus saying "Here you might need this." This of course caused another row between the brothers which their parents had to break up after James knocked over a sewing dummy. After that it was a quick trip to the apothecary to restock James' potion kit and then they were off to Albus' favorite store Flourish & Blotts.

The minute the family walked in Ginny made off with the two boys' book list, as the place was extremely crowded with families of Hogwarts students, she told them that she would retrieve their books for them. Harry and James ran out to go get James a broom since he was a second year and planned to go out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lilly went over to look at the Diary and Journal Section to look for the new Ultra-Secure Locking Diary, and Albus just started wandering around. First to the Periodicals Section to pick up the new issue of Spellman's Quarterly, and then started wandering through the Charms section. Albus loved book shops, especially magical ones; it was like he could feel all the knowledge that the books held and heard them whispering for him to open them and to share in their knowledge. His brother thought he was weird, but his cousin Rose understood, and felt the same way. Both of them wanted to be famous and powerful when they grew up, like Merlin or Albus' namesake Dumbledore. Albus was making his way to the Fiction Section when, deep in thought, he didn't realize that the person standing in front of him had stopped suddenly, and he accidentally ran right into the other boy.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Albus said as he helped the boy pick up the books he had been holding before Al had plowed into him. But as the boy looked up Al realized that this was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his whole life. Albus had known he was gay for a little while now and had just last week come out for the first time, to his cousin Rose, but this was defiantly something special. Albus wished with his whole heart that this boy was gay.

"It's fine," Said the gorgeous blond boy picking up the last of the books and brushing himself off.

"No I wasn't paying attention I guess I just got distracted. Thinking mostly. I do that sometimes; Zone out I mean. And then I forget to pay attention to the real world." Albus babbled and then blushed when he realized what he was doing.

"No really its fine," the blond boy said chuckling.

"I'm Al by the way," Al said hurriedly trying to get his babbling under control, and really wanting to know this hot boys name.

"I'm H-," The blond boy said, but was interrupted when a beautiful brunette woman came to stand behind him.

"Time to go love," Said the woman who must have been the gorgeous boy's mother.

"Okay mom," The blond boy said and then waved at Al, "Bye."

"Bye," Al said quietly as he watched the two of them walk away. But he didn't have long to stand there and fantasize, because just then his mother and sister had arrived.

"Ready to go sweets?" She asked and then saw his face "Is everything okay love? Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He said banishing the blond boy from his mine. It wasn't like he was going to see the boy again anyway.

"Okay let's go find your brother and Father then," She said and they too walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 (What's in a Name)

**Reminder I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or Characters that would be JKR. All Hail JKR! That said I will be using some of her work for this chapter (it is unavoidable as this comes from the 19 years later chapter from Harry Potter and TDH). So enjoy. **

"I won't, I won't be in Slytherin!" young Albus Potter yelled at his brother.

"James, Give it a rest!" said his mother, Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said his annoying brother James as he grinned manically at his younger brother behind his mothers back. Albus knew James liked to tell him crazy and probably fictional stories about his first year at Hogwarts just to freak Albus out about going to the school, but he couldn't help getting all worked up by his brother. James just had this knack for driving people into fits especially his younger siblings.

"There is nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth –"

James started but caught his mother's eye and fell silent. As the five Potters approached the barrier between 9 and 10 James through a cocky look over his shoulder at Albus, grabbed his trolley from his mother, and bolted through the apparently solid wall.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents knowing he sounded like a baby but not really caring as long as his brother wasn't around to see him.

"Every day, if you want us to," said his mother.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, he wasn't that much of a baby. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote James three times a week last year," said his mother with a smile.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh your brother," his father, Harry added as if Albus didn't know.

Side by side his father and he walked through the barrier, with Albus wincing as he passed through. As they emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, there vision was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Where are they?" asked Albus impatiently trying to see through the dense vapor. He vaguely thought he heard his Uncle Percy arguing about broomstick regulations but was not about to stop and talk to him.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny abruptly as four people made their way through the mist with their very own trolley of stuff. It was one of Albus' other Uncles, Ron, his wife Aunt Hermione, his cousin Hugo and his cousin and best friend Rose, who was also starting Hogwarts this year.

"Hi," said Albus, he was immensely relieved that he had Rose with him. Rose for her part had a huge grin on her face and was looking eager at the prospect of a new adventure; she was even already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Parked all right, them?" asked Albus' Uncle Ron asked his father. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Albus' aunt defensively "I had complete faith in you."

Albus' father and his uncle began loading Rose and Al's trunks and owls onto the train and Hugo, Rose's brother and Al's sister started arguing about which houses they would be in when they finally got to Hogwarts. And then as if Albus hadn't been freaking out enough about his future house his Uncle came over.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," his uncle said "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione and Ginny together, "He doesn't mean it," Lily and Hugo just laughed, but Rose and Albus looked green. Ron and Albus' dad were no longer paying attention; they were looking at a family of three that had just appeared out of the steam. The adults were all giving each other a look, but Albus didn't pay attention to any of it. He was mesmerized by the blond haired boy walking toward him. It was the same boy that Al had knocked over in the Flourish & Blotts. The boy looked almost as afraid as Albus felt, and was sort of hiding behind his mother, and Albus knew he had to get to know him. Albus couldn't believe that this boy was going to be at Hogwarts too. But he really should have known, I mean why else would a boy his age be buying Hogwarts school books, if he wasn't going to the school. But Albus couldn't help but wonder would they be friends, and what was his name?

As if in answer to his unspoken question, Albus' uncle said, "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you got your mother's brains."

"Ron for heaven sake, don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Aunt Hermione said in mock seriousness. But Al wasn't paying attention again. He was saying the boy's name over and over again in his head 'Scorpius, Scorpius.' It sounded like the name of a hero from one the Muggle fantasy novels Al loved to read.

"Hey!" James said breaking Albus out of fantasies about a beautiful blond wizard.

"Teddy's back there," James said breathlessly, "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He paused for a moment then continued. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our Cousin!" He said trying to pull in Albus and Rose. "And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" asked Al and James' mother "You are so like Ron—"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her," he repeated himself in exasperation at everyone's apparent lack of enthusiasm at his gossip.

"Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lilly. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Al's dad, Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!" Said James excitedly. Albus didn't know how he felt about this new living arrangement.

"No," his dad said thankfully quashing any possibility of a brotherly room share "you and Al will share a room only when I want to house demolished." He checked his watch which was older than Al and said, "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to send Neville our love!" Al's mom said to James as she gave him a hug. He squirmed out of her hold and said, "Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville –"she started to say but James just rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom. Isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…." He said shaking his head at his mother's silliness, and then aimed a sharp kick at Al and ran off with a backwards shout of "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

This started Al on another panic, weren't they invisible, shouldn't he only be able to see them if he saw someone die. "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" He said accusingly at his parents.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," His father said calmingly, "They are gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway you won't be going up to the school in the carriages; you'll be going in the boats."

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," Harry said giving his son a hug. "Don't forget Hagrid invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't Duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

As his father was giving him his last advice he was getting more and more nervous about what house he would be in. Would he indeed be in Slytherin as his brother had taunted, and what if he was, would his dad be mad. He had been a Gryffindor just like James and was so proud when he heard that James had been sorted into his old house.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked in a whisper. His father crouched down and gave the boy a very strange look staring straight into his eyes.

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say –"

"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" He asked much relieved. Why would he ever want to be in a house separate from his family?

"It did for me," said his father. This was the first time Albus had heard this. Surely James would have told him if his father had mentioned it to him. This was too big of news for his blabbermouth brother not to spill. But that was a thought for another time, the doors to the train were slamming and parents were saying their last goodbyes. Albus noticed that everyone on the platform and hanging out of the train was staring at his family.

"Why are they staring?" Albus said, couldn't his family get a moments peace. No matter where they went in the Wizard world people would stare or ask his father for an autograph or picture. It was super annoying.

"Don't let it worry you," his Uncle Ron said. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

At this Albus, Hugo, Rose and Lilly all laughed. As the train started moving Albus' father started walking along the side of the train just staring at him. He just kept smiling and waving for as long as Albus could see him. And Albus stood at the door to the train long after his cousin left to find a carriage and King's Cross Station faded from view.

"I am going to be all right," Albus said with newly acquired courage. A grin spread across his face as he thought about where he was finally off to, and then he turned and shut the door.

The train seemed to be packed to overflowing with students all jostling to find an open carriage. The raucous noise of students getting reacquainted after the long summer break was a little overwhelming. Albus pushed and shoved his way through the aisle trying to find to someone he knew. It was because of the crowded train and the fact that Albus wasn't paying attention that he ran smack into the back of a tall long haired boy who was wearing a first year tie just like Al.

"Woe mate," The boy said as he helped Albus up off the floor "you all right?"

"Yeah sorry I was looking for my family and I guess I really need to start watching my step," Albus apologized as he adjusted his twisted robes.

"It's alright, I wasn't exactly paying attention myself," He said jerking his head in the direction that he had been staring before. In front of the boys some of the seventh year girls were using magic to float three roses and slowly separate the petals. As the petals detached they would begin orbiting the three roses.

"Isn't it so cool?" the boy said in awe.

Albus stared at the girl's wand movements analyzing how they swished and flicked in a rotating pattern, and how each girl's pattern was purposefully just out of sync with the other two.

"It's an expansion on the basic levitation charm," said Albus barley paying attention to the boy anymore, as he studied the pattern that the girls were using, "the cool part is the pattern of the flicks and swishes of their wands."

"What?" The boy said staring at Al as if he had grown an extra head.

"Oh," Al said blushing and enviously trying to smooth down his constantly messy hair. He didn't usually like showing off especially in front of people he didn't know but the spell was so beautiful in its complex simplicity that he had been mesmerized for a second. Albus loved spell craft and read every article he could get on the newest and most cutting edge spell craft research.

"It's just the part that is so cool isn't the spell itself. That's something they will teach us in first year. The cool part is how the three of them are using an oscillating wand movement pattern which recent studies have shown gives more control and power to a spell, and how they are using an out of sync pattern so they are each building spell power separately and maintain spell integrity. I've read about this technique in Spellman's Quarterly but I've never seen it preformed."

"Again I say, 'what?'" the other first year said to him now with a slight smile.

"Oh that's just Al," said Rose as she walked up behind the two boys smiling at her furiously blushing cousin. "He is obsessed with spell craft, and always has his nose in some book or other, but that's nothing you should see how he is with potions."

"Shut up Rose, we both know you are way better with potion stuff than I am," Al said giving his cousin a playful punch in the arm. "And it's not like your nose isn't buried just as deep in your books."

"True," she said with a grin. "And I'm glad you can admit I'm better than you."

"Only at potions!" Al said sticking his tongue out at his cousin.

"Wait you guys have done magic?" West asked looking scared.

"Well, only a little" said Albus.

"Yea we mostly have brewed a few potions with our grandma's help, and a few spells with our parents' wands," added Rose.

"But it's not like they were keen on letting use do magic," explained Albus.

"We mostly had to borrow their wands when they weren't looking," Rose said and shot a conspiratorial grin at her cousin.

"So I take it you guys' parents must be wizards too," the boy said starring back and forth between the cousins.

"Yeah," Al said with an awkward smile. It was then that Rose elbowed him and gave him a pointed look and then stared at the new boy.

"Oh," said Al taking the hint "This is Rose . . . wait what was your name?"

"Oh come on, you haven't even introduced yourself and you are already showing off your freaky brain, and our complete disregard for authority," Rose said and then smiled widely at the new boy. "My name is Rose, and my harebrained cousin is Albus but you can call him Al."

"I'm Eric Weston, but you can call me West," He said flipping his long curly brown hair out of his face.

"Nice to meet you West, "Rose said sweetly. "You should come and sit with us in our carriage it's just down here. Come on Al your stuff is already there."

The trio made their way up the aisle of the train until they got to a carriage almost at the engine. As Rose stared to open the carriage two boys threw the door open.

"Fine blood-traitor see if you get any other offers," said the bigger of the two boys as he shoved past the three first years with a murmur of "Move it midgets."

Peering into the carriage the three first years saw a scowling blond boy. It was the same boy that Al had seen in the book shop and earlier on the platform, what had his uncle called him? Scorpius, that was it, and he looked even more amazing today then he did in the book shop. When he saw the three first years peering in at him he stop scowling and started to look embarrassed and a little nervous.

"Oh, sorry about that," Scorpius said to the three new arrivals. "Was this your carriage? I didn't mean to steal it," He said getting up and starting to gather his things as a great red blush spread across his face. "I was just trying to hide from my . . . 'fans', but it didn't work," using air quotes to indicating the boys who had just left.

It took every ounce of his courage, but finally just as the boy was walking out that Albus spoke.

"Wait, you can stay with us," He said as a huge blush spread across his cheeks and nervously tried to smooth down his hair. "We have plenty of room."

Rose gave Al a pointed look, but he ignored it, and cleared some space on the racks for Scorpius' bag. The blond boy nodded his thanks clearly having seen Rose's look, and after stowing his bag sat down next to Al.

"So I know these two are magical geniuses," West said jovially obviously oblivious to the silent drama "But what about you. I've never even done a spell before; didn't even know I was a wizard till I got my letter."

"Haha, no I'm not genius, and most wizard kids only know the basics of magic," Scorpius said "and there are plenty of muggle-borns like you who pick things up pretty quick."

"Wait what is a muggle-born?" asked West.

"A muggle born is a witch or wizard who has muggle, non-magical, parents;" Hi said and then added "My father says that there are actually quite a few every year."

"Awesome," West said to Scorpius "I was starting to get scared hanging with these two. I'm Eric Weston, but you can call me West."

"Scorpius Malfoy, but you can call me Hi," the blond boy replied.

"Oh really?" West said with a chuckle. It took Scorpius a second to understand, but he chuckled too.

"Nah, My middle name is Hyperion," He said with a lopsided grin "Since there is no good way to shorten Scorpius, and I go by Hi."

"What kind of name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" West said with a loud laugh.

"A family name," Hi said rolling his eyes.

"Ah I get that," West said sympathetically, "This is Rose Weasley and Albus Potter."

"Yeah, hey there," Hi said with an awkward smile for both of them as all three of the wizard children had clearly heard of one another's family. As the train ride went on the four first years chatting mostly companionably. It was still slightly awkward between cousins and Hi, but Rose's awkwardness was at least a little reduced as she began to see Hi as himself and not just a Malfoy. Al however was still awkward as ever though for a different reason. He laughed a little too loudly at Hi's jokes and almost jumped out of his skin that time that Hi's hand accidently brushed his thigh, but all in all their ride was fun. The train passed from the urban sprawl of the outer London area through to a more rural area; Al could see sheep and open fields. As time wore on a pleasant elderly witch opened the door to their carriage.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She said with a smile.

"Oh god yes!" said Rosie as she pulled some pocket money out of her robe. He dad had made sure that she had plenty of money for snacks. He always told her that it was because she was his girl, but she knew that it was because when he was a kid they didn't have the money for snacks. All four of them bought Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs both the classic and the caramel filled variety, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a selection of Cauldron Cakes, Cinnamon Imps, Chocolate bubbles filled with cream, Raspberry Dream Cream Chocolate Balls, and bottles of Pumpkin Juice and Apple Cider. The Cousins and Hi explained the different candies and showed West their favorites. Albus had always loved the Raspberry Dream Cream Chocolate Balls, Rosey was a fan of the Peppered Imps, and Hi couldn't get enough of the Chocolate Bubbles. West liked all of their favorites but was really obsessed with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that is until he got a swamp mud flavored one. After that he mostly stuck with Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh what's this?" West said as he held up the card in the chocolate frog pack.

"Oh, Chocolate frogs have cards in them of Famous Witches and Wizards. You know to collect. My dad has a huge collection," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Who did you get?" Hi asked as he gobbled one of the Chocolate Bubbles that were floating around his head.

"'The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title 'The Boy Who Lived.' He is particularly famous for his defeat of a Basilisk in 1992. He becoming the 'Master of Death' for a short time by gaining possession of the Deathly Hallows, and defeated the Dark wizard Voldemort, in 1998. Since then he has worked tirelessly to revitalize the Ministry of Magic.'" West said and then glanced at the front of the card "Umm, says Harry Potter . . . Hey, is this guy related to you Al?"

Al, Rose and Hi just chuckled in response.

"What?" West asked not understanding, but the witch children just kept laughing.

"He is my dad," Al said finally taking pity on the very confused West.

"Keep looking you might get my parents," Rose said, and then breathed a small gout of fire from her mouth.

"Wait, your parents are Famous witches and wizards?" West said. And the Cousins just nodded, while Hi looked decidedly embarrassed.

"That's got to be cool and suck all at the same time," West said. "I get that; my mum is a famous singer."

"Wait," Hi said sitting up suddenly "Weston. . . Your mom is Katy Weston? I love her!"

"Who's Katy Weston?" Al said and then looked at West "Sorry, we don't really follow Muggle music."

"No, it's cool. It's one of the things I'm looking forward to about going to Hogwarts; that not a lot of people will know about my mum here."

"Wait," said Rose speaking directly to Hi for the first time this trip. "How do you know about a muggle singer?"

"The Wizarding world as a whole hates my family or did you not here Geoffrey Goyle and his posse as they left?"

"What, Why does the wizard world hate your family? And why does that mean that you know Muggle music?" asked West.

"Well, it's complicated. There are two things you should know about my family. They have always been quite wealthy and powerful, and they have historically not been the nicest of people," Hi began diplomatically, at which Rose snorted . . . loudly.

"Ok, so they have been right gits," Hi said with a glare at Rose. "My family was part of a group called Death Eaters. They were the followers of this dark Wizard named Voldemort, but my father and Grandmother betrayed the Death Eaters."

"So the Death Eaters hate us because my family betrayed them, and the rest of the Wizarding World hates us because my family used to be Death Eaters. Since the wizard world as a whole hate my parents and they were use to a certain lifestyle they decided to become rich and famous in the muggle world. My mother joined the boards of a bunch of charities to meet the upper class ladies, and my father became rich using magic to succeed in the real-estate market. So I was pretty much raised in the muggle world."

"Wait, really?" Rose asked amazed and slightly impressed. She, and Al to a smaller extent, had been raised half in and half out of the wizard world since Rose's mom and Al's dad were raised in the muggle world before they went to Hogwarts. So Al and Rose knew how to get around in the muggle world, they loved muggle fashion (which was becoming really popular with young witches and wizard anyway), and mostly understood muggle technology.

"Yep, but it's not like my parents like muggles or anything it's just all that was left to them," Hi said "I have always liked Muggle stuff, and all my friends are muggles."

"Then it must suck that you have to go to Hogwarts, and won't be going to school with your friends," Al said quietly to Hi.

"Yeah," Hi said "it does suck, I miss them," he said giving Al an appreciative look.

As they continued talking the sun started to set and eventually a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

"Shit we need to change still," Said Hi jumping up and starting to pull out his robes and uniform from one of his green alligator skin bags.

"Well I'll leave you boys too it," she said since she already had her robes and uniform on. West, as Al was beginning to realize was normal, was totally unfazed by changing in front of the other boys. He changed without a hint of modesty and chatting amicably with the other boys as he did. Hi was much more modest changing into his shirt and robe before turning his back and changing into his uniform trousers. Al was just trying not to look at Hi as he changed so he wouldn't have an embarrassing bulge in his robes. All in all it didn't take them long to put on their first year robe and uniform. By the time the train pulled into the station in Hogsmead the boys were dressed in their uniforms and were standing at the train doors with Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 (House and Home)

**Reminder I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or Characters that would be JKR. All Hail JKR!**

**Now first of all sorry that there was no chapter last week I was on vacation and though I tried to get it out before I left technical difficulties occurred, but this chapter is longer than my others so hopefully that makes up for it. **

**Secondly I have been informed, and rightly so, that I could do with the skills of an editor. SO if any of you out there would like to help me out in this way I would definitely appreciate it. Please PM me, and we will set something up. **

**Lastly I would like to dedicate this chapter and the character of Nancy Brewer (who is introduced in this chapter, but will appear in more of them) to my Aunt Kim, who is one of the coolest people I know. We have a great time reading books together and I love going to the Harry Potter conventions with her even if she does insist on dressing in Gryffindor. You Rock Aunt Kimmy**

"Firs' Years!" yelled a voice that was very familiar to the cousins "Firs' years this way!"

"It's Hagrid," said Rose grabbing West's arm on one side and Al's on the other. Al looked back over his shoulder gestured for the clearly embarrassed Hi to come with them. When he caught up to the others Al linked his arms with the blonde, and the four of them headed down the platform.

Out of the throng of Hogwarts students a lamp bobbed toward them followed by Hagrid's massive shaggy silver bearded face.

"All right there, you two?" Hagrid said when he got to the four first years. "See you been making some friends."

"Yeah, this is West and this is Hi," Rose said purposefully not mentioning the boys' full names for HI's sake.

"Well you four should follow me – anymore firs' years? Follow me firs' years! Mind your step, now!

The first years followed Hagrid slipping and sliding down the wet steps down a narrow path through a dark forest. None of the first years spoke once they entered the forest, mostly because it was so dark that they were all concentrating not falling or getting lost in the woods.

"Yeh'll get yer first look at Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said as they made their way around a bend in the path.

As Hogwarts came into view all the students "Ooh"-ed and "Ah"-ed even Albus who had thought he was prepared for seeing Hogwarts; he had read _Hogwarts: a History_ like fifty times. The narrow path through the woods had widened onto a small stony beach on the edge of a vast dark lake. Attached to the high mountain on the other side was a massive castle with many turrets and towers sparkling and shining with lights spilling from their windows.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid said breaking the students out of the spell the beauty of the sight had cast on them. It was then that the students realized that there were a small fleet of boats sitting beside a small dock. Hi, Al, Rose, and West ran down the dock to get a boat to themselves, and after all the other students were seated Hagrid spoke again.

"Everyone in and sitting? Right then - FORWARD!"

And as one the boats began sailing across the lake while barely disturbing its smooth surface. Everyone was silent once again as they sailed into the shadow of the great castle, and closer and closer to the cliff on which it sat.

"Watch yer' heads," Hagrid said as they reached the cliff and sailed through a curtain of ivy. After this there was a dark tunnel which took them to a harbor directly underneath the castle. The little boats parked themselves at the stone pier in the little harbor and Hagrid told them to disembark.

Hagrid led them up a stone passage under the castle to a large oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid said and after they nodded he raised his large fist and knocked three times on the massive wooden door. At the knocks the door swung open immediately. Standing on the other side of the door was a tall thin black woman with white hair pulled back from her thin severe face.

"These are the firs' years, Professor Sinistra.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the dark skinned woman said as a small smile spread across her face lessoning some of the severity of her appearance.

She pulled the massive door open wide and gestured the first years in. Behind her the entrance hall spread out behind her was the biggest room Al had ever seen. There were flaming torches lit attached to the wall giving light to the entrance hall and the massive marble staircase leading to the upper floors. Professor Sinistra led them across the flagstone floor to a small empty chamber where they could hear the clamoring and yelling of the other students through the wall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students," began Professor Sinistra after they had all entered the room. "The start of term feast will begin momentarily, but before you may join in you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony that has taken place every year since its development by the Founders of the school. The ceremony is so important because your house like your family while you are here at Hogwarts and even beyond. Your accomplishments and accolades will earn your house points, while any misbehavior will take away points from your whole house. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dorm, and spend your free time in your House common room. The four houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Each house has its own history and all have produced great and powerful witches and wizards. I hope that all of you will be a credit to whichever house you're placed in. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the Dining Hall. Take this time to mentally prepare yourself. I will return when they are ready for you."

She left the room, and Albus and his friends huddled together.

"How do they sort us into houses?" West asked looking slightly panicked.

"Chill out, you just have to put on an old hat," said Hi reassuringly.

"Where do you think you will end up?" asked West nervously.

"Probably Slytherin," Hi said resignedly, and then asked the cousins "You guys?"

"Gotta be Gryffindor," Said Rose with a grin "I am a Weasley after all."

"Mmm, What about you Al?" asked Hi.

"Well—," Al started to say, but he was saved from answering as pearly specters started streaming through the walls.

"What the—?" Al gasped and all four of them jumped in surprise. About thirty translucent ghosts began floating through the back wall of the room. They barely glanced at the first years being deep in conversations with one another. One that looked like a chubby little monk and one that looked like a tall gangly lord wearing a ruff were conversing loudly: "It is getting worse –."

"Now now, Friar the Headmaster has it all in hand," said the lord and then he must have realized that the first years were below them.

"Must be first years then," said the lord "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, and I hope to see you in my old House Gryffindor."

"Or Mine Hufflepuff!" said the Friar.

"Move along you lot," said Professor Sinistra as she came back through the door. The ghosts began gliding through the wall into the Dining Hall as Professor Sinistra put the students into a line based on their last names. Al began to get really nervous as he followed Parkinson, Drusilla through the door; he knew his father said he would be able to choose, but would the hat listen.

Albus had read about the Great Hall in _Hogwarts: a History_, but reading about it and seeing it were two very different things. The hall was lit with thousands and thousands of candles that were floating about a foot over the House and professors tables. The tables were laid out with empty golden plates, platters and goblets. But the thing that really held his attention was the Enchanted Ceiling; he had read and re-read that section in the book hundreds of times. It was like the ceiling wasn't there at all, and the Great Hall simply open up on the sky. At the table with the red cloths and decorations sat Al's family. Al's brother James was sitting next to their blonde cousin Louis. They had their heads together, probably planning some prank or mischief. Roxy and Freddy was sitting with a rowdy looking group of kids toward the end of the Gryffindor table that Al assumed were the members of the House Quidditch Team. Dominique and Molls were sitting together chatting and showing each other something Al was sure were sketches in for the fashion line they had been planning all summer. Lucy and Victoire were sitting with the prefects at the end of the table closest to the Staff tables. Every single one of his family members looked happy and comfortable at the Gryffindor table, it made Al wonder, why he felt so sick every time he thought about joining them.

Professor Sinistra led the first years up to stand in front of the platform that the staff table was on. Already sitting on the stage in front of them was a three legged stool with an old tattered and ripped black wizard's hat sitting on it. As Albus stood looking at it one of the large rips along the brim opened up and the hat began to sing.

"Many years ago it's been the founders did choose me,

To sing a song and share the news of each students place to be.

The founders stitched me and charged me well,

To help students find their way

When in confusion they do stumble

Into Hogwarts their first day.

Four Houses there are,

made by the Founders long ago.

Filled with traits that they believed

would cause magic best to grow.

Great Gryffindor chose bravery

To set his students apart.

While Slytherin, feeling differently,

Thought cunning would improve the art.

Ravenclaw claimed for her house

The clever and the smart.

While Hufflepuff took to her house

The just and true of heart.

I do not know if their choice was right,

I don't know if it was good,

For all the houses do is fight,

And spit on their brotherhood.

But separation was the Founders wish

And so they did decree.

Though, I fear, it will take different sort

Or this school will cease to be.

So sit on down so that I may sort

For this is my reason to live

But remember my wise words

And the other Houses a chance to give. "

The whole room was silent, even the teachers were perplexed. What had gotten into the hat? It usually sang about its job and about putting them in their houses, but it had never expressed uncertainty about its job. Never had it even hinted that the Sorting might not be a good thing. Professor Sinistra recovered from the shock first and walked up to the stool and pulled out the list of first years.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head."

"Andrews, Grant" Professor Sinistra called a black haired boy to the front. The boy put the hat on his head, but it sank down to cover his eyes. The boy and the hat sat there for a moment in silence before announcing "GRYFFINDOR."

That table on the far right decked in red burst into cheers. Al could see most of his family standing and cheering.

"Brewer, Nancy" called Professor Sinistra, and a very short girl with dark brown hair walked up the steps. When she turned around Albus and the whole room saw that she had Down's syndrome. A rush of whispers washed through the room, but the little girl just scowled defiantly and sat on the stool, jamming the Sorting Hat roughly onto her head and down over her eyes. It took no more than a second for the hat to scream out "GRYFFINDOR." This announcement was met with scattered applause from the Gryffindor table, and a collective sigh from the other, but the little brunette just walked to her new House Table with a look of strong determination on her face.

"Bones, Haylee" said Professor Sinistra drawing the attention back up to the stage. A short auburn haired girl walked up to the stool nervously. It took the hat only a short time before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" to the cheers of the table with the yellow and black ties.

As Professor Sinistra began working her name down the list Albus began to get more and more worried about what house he would be in. Without the others to distract him, his earlier fears had resurfaced. He just couldn't be put into Slytherin. His whole family was in Gryffindor, and sorting was heavily influenced by family, wasn't it. His Weasley family and the Potter relatives that he knew of were all in Gryffindor. That had to count for something. But the closer Sinistra creped to the P's the less sure Al was. Als attention was pulled back to the real world when after Lynch, Ciaran sat down with the other first year Hufflepuffs Professor Sinistra stepped up to the stage and called:

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The blonde boy stomped his way up the steps and sat on the stool. His face looked like he was going to his execution not like he was finding his new place in life. As he put on the hat he gave a resigned sigh that made Albus want to walk up and hug him. Albus was surprised by how long it took for the hat to make its announcement, but it finally did. "SLYTHERIN."

At the announcement Hi gave a lopsided smile and walked over to the Slytherin table amid dead silence. No one at the Slytherin table clapped and a few even shot him angry looks. As Hi sat down among the other first years most of them moved down a little so they didn't have to sit right next to him. It was hard for Al to just stand there while Hi fought to keep his head up and make it look like he wasn't affected. Even though Al hadn't known Hi for very long he could tell that the other boy was on the verge of crying. Why couldn't these people understand that Hi wasn't his family, he was his own person.

"Potter, Albus" Professor Sinistra Said suddenly. It took all a couple of seconds to realize that she had been calling names and students had been sorted while he stared longingly at the Blonde Slytherin.

Albus rushed up the stairs almost tripping over his robe on the top step, but catching his balance just in time. There was a rustle of chuckles across the tables, which made Al's pale skin burn red. He sat on the stool and pulled the hat down on his head, and it fell down covering his eyes. For a second he sat in the dark of the hat waiting, and then a small voice whispered, but not in his ear. The voice was speaking in his head.

"Ah a Potter. But different from the last one. As always plenty of Courage, I see. There is great talent – a desire to prove your uniqueness. This one is more like the father. But an exceptional mind, and exceptional kindness. Hmm, Difficult. Where should I put you? Do you have any suggestions? Your father was quite averse to Slytherin if I remember correctly."

"Not Slytherin." Al said, but without any real conviction, because the moment he thought it he remembered Hi sitting alone trying not to cry.

"Really," Said the hat with a hint of a smirk in its mental voice "I don't think you mean that. You do have the ambition and the cunning for it. You would do well among those clever folk. But there is also your intellect. You have a thirst for knowledge that cuts deep. So maybe Ravenclaw; not that a thirst for knowledge is un-Slytherin. But then there is great kindness in you, tolerance, and you aren't afraid of hard work."

"No," thought Al with much more conviction "Not Hufflepuff."

"Ha, now that time I believed you," thought the hat with a smug lilt. "So no Hufflepuff, well that does narrow it down a bit, doesn't it. So a decision between courage, intelligence and ambition."

As Albus sat with the hat on his head he could feel the Sorting Hat blowing through his mind like a wind on fallen leaves. Nothing was hidden from the hats gaze. Memories that Al didn't know he even had flashed through his mind. His father picking him up and healing his knee after he fell off of his very first broom; followed by Al getting right back up on his broom a few moments later. Albus sneaking into his father's room late at night to steal his wand to try out some spell he had read about that day. After running through a few such memories the hat made a satisfied sound inside Al's head.

"Yes, I have it. Better be SLYTHERIN" The hat said with the last word being yelled allowed to the stunned silence of the room. After a couple seconds the Slytherin Table burst into applause, but ay the rest of the table there was only surprised whispers containing the words "Potter", "Slytherin", and "Hat-stall."

"Ah Shit!" Albus said to himself, but got up, handing the hat to Professor Sinistra, and walked calmly over to the table decorated with green and silver. The Slytherin students were still cheering and a few of them clapped Albus on the back as he walked down and sat right next to Scorpius, which confused quite a few of his new housemates, but most were distracted by Sinistra once again calling their attention to the front.

"You know you shouldn't sit next to me," Hi whispered to Al as Quire, Joshua was sorted into Hufflepuff and Rajput, Ranjit was sorted into Gryffindor.

"If you believe all the talk I shouldn't been in Slytherin at all, but since I am I will choose my own friends, Thanks." Al said making a point to ignore Hi's huffs and angry noises, and focused on the Sorting. Two more boys; Richards, Victor and Rosier, Cyrus were sorted into Slytherin House with a Ravenclaw girl in between them. Then Auntie Luna's twin sons Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were sorted into Ravenclaw. There were followed by a boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff and a girl who became Gryffindor. Then it was Roses turn. She looked scared but determined as she walked the stairs to the stool where the hat sat.

The hat sank down passed her nose and then nothing. She sat there and the hat sat on her head, both silently. After a minute or two Al looked over to Hi and whispered into the blonde boy's ear.

"Damn it's taking a while isn't it?"

At this Scorpius snorted. "That's funny coming from you Mr. Hat-stall."

"What?" Al said in confusion. He knew that a hat-stall was an incredibly rare occurrence when the Sorting hat took more than five minutes to decide which house to put someone in. It was supposed to only happen every fifty years or so. But Al couldn't have been a hat-stall, could he?

"My Sorting didn't take that long," said Al incredulously.

"I don't know I wasn't timing it or anything," Said Hi "But you did take a _long_ time to finish, and if it wasn't a hat-stall it was close."

"Hmm," Al said unconvinced.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat suddenly drawing Al's attention back up to the front. Rose was beaming happily as she sat the hat back on the stool, and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat next to their cousins and Al's brother. Al was clapping just as loudly as anyone at the Gryffindor table, while getting odd and even angry looks from his own Table. Al didn't care though, he knew how much Rose wanted to be in Gryffindor and, though she wouldn't admit it, she was afraid that she might get sorted into Ravenclaw and away from their family. After the applause calmed Professor Sinistra stepped to the front again.

"Weston, Eric" She said.

"Oh man I had almost forgotten about West," Said Hi.

"Crap, yea I wonder where he will be," Al said with concern.

"I hope his is with us," Hi said and then hastily added "Or Rose."

"Yea, I like him," Al said shaking his head.

West sat on the stool placing the hat on his head. It had barley touch his curly dark-blonde locks when the hat announced loudly:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Awe that sucks," Al said "He is cool I wish we could have been friends."

"No, I am going to be friends with him," Hi said adamantly "I hate that it's just assumed that we can only be friends with people in our House. I mean your family isn't going to hate you because you're Slytherin."

"I'm glad you think so," Al said with a lopsided smile.

"Really," Hi responded with a disbelieving look "You think your family will hate you."

"Okay no, they won't but they won't exactly be excited either," Al said "And besides friends are different with family."

"It shouldn't be," said Hi defiantly "It is not impossible to have friends in another House."

"I never said it was impossible. It's just really difficult. I mean we have different Common Rooms to hang out in, and different classes for the most part. It's just not a recipe for best friends, is it?"

"Well, I'm going to change that," Hi said with a stubborn set to his sharp featured face, and Al just nodded indulgently.

While they had been talking the Sorting had concluded with the last two students Yats, Kent and Young, Martha both going to Ravenclaw. As the clapping and cheering died down Professor Flitwick floated himself up into the air above the Faculty Heads table.

"Greetings Students, and Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" said Professor Flitwick in his high squeaky voice. "We will have announcements later, but first let the Welcoming Feast begin."

At his words the dishes on the table that had been empty, now were magically filled with food. Al had grown up on the stories of the amazing feasts at Hogwarts and the real thing did not disappoint. They had everything imaginable on the table. Albus put Shepherd's pie, fried chicken, and Mashed potatoes on his plate with a healthy dose of delicious gravy over the lot. Hi was a little more polite about it, but he too piled his plate high with food.

The boys were making their second plate each when they noticed that the closest student to them, one of the other first years that Al remembered was called Laelia Khan, was glaring at all of the other students angrily. She had nothing on her plate and was sipping the pumpkin juice slowly between glares.

"J'eww wann uz to paz sommen," Al said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes when he noticed her glaring at Hi and him. She, for her part, looked offended that he would dare to speak to her let alone with a full mouth.

"No," she said with an angry sneer "I'm Vegan. That means I am morally opposed to the use or consummation of animals or animal products. There is positively nothing here that I can eat."

Hi for his part was about to tell the girl that he wasn't stupid and knew quite well what a vegan was, and she could shove her bad attitude, but Al swallowed his mouth full for food and began talking before Hi could get the chance.

"Tell your plate what dietary restrictions you have," Al said with way more patience then Hi would ever be able to muster. "The kitchen will send you up something that fits with your needs."

Both Hi and Laelia just stared at Al: Hi looked impressed, and Laelia still looked vaguely angry.

"It's how students who have allergies do it," Al said by way of explanation. Laelia huffed angrily and slid farther down the table from the boys, but a few seconds later Al and Hi saw her whispering to her plate after which a plate of greens and tofu appeared on her plate.

"How. . ." Hi started after he saw the girls meal appeared on her plate.

"_Hogwarts: A History_," Al said before he could finish his question "I'll let you borrow it."

"Thanks, but if I need to know anything I'll just ask you," Hi said laughing. The rest of the feast was relatively uneventful, though Al did have to dodge one of the candles as it fell out of the air above the table. Most of the Slytherin were chatting together; the older members were trying to get to know the new members, all except for Hi and by extension Al. The three staff tables were full of teacher happily chatting with one another. Al could see his godfather; Neville, Professor Longbottom was sitting next to his wife, Aunt Hannah, and chatting with a severe looking black haired witch on his other side.

Hagrid sat at the left most staff table talking with who Al at first thought was a strange looking naked man, however when this man moved Al realized he was in fact a centaur. After everyone had eaten their fill Professor Flitwick jumped down from his seat walked under the main staff table and up the steps to the Headmaster's podium.

"Ahem –- Just a few start of term announcements before we head off to bed," Professor Flitwick said in his high squeaky voice.

"First of all I would like to Welcome Professor Loom to the position of Potions teacher and head of Slytherin house," Flitwick said gesturing at a beautiful pale skinned and black haired witch in purple robes, who stood waving to the students from the Main faculty table. This was followed by raucous applause from the Slytherin table. "We were of course sad to see Professor Slughorn go, but are excited to have a new head of the Potions department. Another change to the faculty this year is that Professor Edgecombe has a new assistant professor in the Charm's department. Please stand up for us Mr. Snit."

As Professor Flitwick said this, an extremely thin young man with sallow skin and unkempt brown hair stood at the left side faculty table. He gave an awkward bow to Main faculty table and then to the students before sitting back down. None of the students clapped very hard for him but a few laughed loudly when he bowed.

"First years, and some of the rest of you, should note that the Dark Forrest is, as always, of limits to students. Also our caretaker Mr. Stroud would like for me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and the list of banned items for this year is on his office door. He has asked me to tell you that if he catches anyone with these items he will and I quote 'magic them down your throat,'" Flitwick said with a small smile.

"Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks, anyone who would like to try out should sign up with Mr. Wood. Students should be reminded that your schedules will be handed out by your Head of Houses tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Now, Prefects please rise," Flitwick said and six older students at each table stood "First years should note that if they have any questions these are the students to ask. They will also be the ones to show you to your dorms. Right now in fact, because you are all dismissed."

After that professor Flitwick stepped down from the podium, and the prefects of each house started gathering their first years. The Slytherin Prefects lead the young Slytherin students across the great hall and down the dungeon stairs and through to the lake side dungeons. They walked down until they came to a stretch of bare wall between two snake shaped torch holders. The Prefects led the students to that stretch of wall.

"The password is 'Belladonna' remember it," one of the male Prefect said; at the password the wall began to move. The bricks began to slide and shift until a stone archway formed out of what was once an empty wall. Al along with the other Slytherin first years walked into the Common Room and gaped at the amazing sight before them.

"This is so cool," whispered Hi into Al's ear, who for his part could only nod mutely.

In front of them was a gorgeous room with arched stone ceilings, decorated in green, silver and black. The furniture looked like antiques, with black leather chairs and couches, green pillows and ottomans. There were dark wood bookshelves, tables and cabinets placed around the room. The high backed black leather chairs sat in front of a beautifully carved mantel piece, and green lanterns hanging from chains on the ceiling. However the most amazing and beautiful feature of the room was the huge floor to ceiling windows along one wall that looked directly out into the lake. Not over it, underneath it, and from what Al could see they were quite deep into the lake. The decorations and the window gave the impression that the Common Room was some mysterious underwater palace, or sunken ship. It was a sight that Al was totally unprepared for, as the descriptions and locations of the separate Hogwarts Houses were not included in _Hogwarts: a History_.

"Welcome, officially to Slytherin House. Any announcements or changes in schedules will be posted on our bulletin board here. You may also use it to post things such as clubs, or even to trade chocolate frog cards. The boys dormitories are down the hall to the left, and the girls to the right," One of the female prefects pointed down the halls to the left and right of the big window.

"Your name will be on one of the door chalk boards down one of the halls," she said "If you have any questions you can ask now."

She waited for a moment, but all of Al's fellow first years seemed too overwhelmed to ask any coherent questions.

"Well if you think of anything ask one of us, don't forget to pick up your class schedules from Professor Loom, and have a good night."

Al and Hi walked down the boy's hall with the other boy's avoiding and ignoring them. It didn't take them long to find the room with their names on it.

**1****st**** Year Room B**

Phineas Hitchens

Scorpius Malfoy

Simon Nott

Albus Potter

The room was beautiful. It had a small cast iron stove in the middle of the room for warmth with four large four-poster beds, two on either side of a window looking out onto the lake. All of the beds had green silk hangings, and black and green comforters. The boy's trunks and bags were all setting in front of each of the bed. Since the other two boys hadn't arrived yet Al and Hi moved their trunks to two adjacent beds and proceeded to get ready to sleep.

The other two boys came in separately. Phineas, or Phin as he told them to call him, was a pretty nice guy, but kind of quiet; the other boy Simon didn't speak to them and went to bed as soon as he came in. Al was so excited about the next day's classes that as he pulled on his pajamas the though he would never get to sleep, but as soon as he pulled the curtain and lay down he was off to dreams of beautiful a blond boy.


End file.
